ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mindless Destruction
Summary Ben unlocks a new alien called Cyberbot. At first Ben only causes Mindless Destruction. But when Alpha's Species invade, Cyberbot is the only one that has a advantage; He can also absorb energy. Plot Ben is facing some Techadons. Techadon: Kill Ben 10! Ben: Not on my watch! He slams the watch, just after Transformer DNA goes in it. Cyberbot: Cyberbot! Just when I wanted Rath. Cyberbot: Bam! Ba-bam! Ba-bam, I FIRING MY LAZER! Cyberbot kills all the Techadons, but destroys bulidings. Rex: All your doing is causing mindless destruction! Cyberbot: I can't control it! Help! HELP! Rex uses Smackhands to slam the Infinitetrix. Ben: Thank you, never I'm I using that alien again. Gwen: Isn't that what you said when you got Cannonbolt? Ben: Watch it, Anoditey. At Ben's house, the gang are watching The Return of Invander Zim. Gwen: After 9 years, they make a sequel? I do not get it. Ben: Shut up. I don't see you making a sequel about It's Not Easy Being Gwen? Gwen: Actually, I did. Watch the Movie, Gwen Tennyson: A Life. Ben: Oh. Suddenly, BAM! It was... Ben's Team: Generator Kevin! Rex: My rival... G Kevin: Yeah it's me, The Villain To All Heroes AND Villains! Sandra: Kevinard! How dare you break my wall! Ben: I got this, Mom. He transforms into Swampfire. Swampfire: BAH I'M FIRIN' MAI FIERY BALLS! He shoots Fireballs to Kevin, but Kevin uses Water to protect. G Kevin: You are useless! And they call you the best! Ben transforms into Rath. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', GENERATOR KEVIN! NO ONE, AND I MEAN ''NO ONE ''SAYS RATH IS USELESS! RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He screams to creat a Sonic Scream. Kevin couldn't handle it. G Kevin: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP PLEASE! Rath somehow grew from 9 Feet to 12 Feet. He realised he was now Ultimate Rath. Ult. Rath: GRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! He used all his claws to attack Kevin. Ult. Rath: LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN' GENERATOR KEVIN! ULTIMATE RATH BEATS YOU TO THE MAX! Kevin: SO DOES MY LAZERS! He uses his lazers to shoot Ult. Rath, but he doesn't feel a thing because he's now, Infinite Rath: INFINITE! Kevin sniggers, and then a group of unknown fiery aliens come. Alpha: Hello, Ben Tennyson. I see you are now, 17. Rex: Alpha? I thought we finished you 1 year ago! Alpha: Yes, you did. But Kevin traveled to the Null Void, and made a deal with me. He found all my brothers and sisters and in return I KILL YOU THREE. Gwen: Oh yeah? She tries to attack. Alpha doesn't feel anything. Alpha: Puny human! Take this for size! He creats a nanite ball and throws it at Gwen, who got hurt badly because of that attack. Alpha: Alpha, wins! His followers cheer. Followers: ALPHA ALPHA ALPHA ALPHAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ben cries. Alpha: Ben 10? Cries? Alpha, wins! Again! Followers: Yeah!!!!!!!! Ben, thinking: Is this it? Is this how my story ends? Should I just surrender. NO WAY! He jumps and transforms into Cyberbot. Cyberbot: It was chosen. Lemme do this! He blasts a laser at Alpha's Heart, (In this case, the alpha nanite.). BOOOMMMMM! TO BE COMPLETED! Major Events Ben unlocks, Cyberbot. He also finds out how to use Ultimate Rath. Category:Ben 10: Infinity Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres